The principal objective of the invention is to utilize a simple concept of a bent tubular member, and a bushing-like tubular bracket which is received in one end of the bent tubular member to mount the tubular member on a wall, the tubular member being configured to form a holder for toilet paper or paper towels.
The fixture of the invention is a clean-cut contemporary fixture, and is based on the simplicity and functionality of a tube. The tube is flush-mounted to the bathroom or kitchen wall by means of a simple tubular bushing-like bracket, which is attached to the wall by a single screw.
The tube, in constructed embodiments of the invention, is made of solid polished brass and durable, heavy gage steel tubing. The tube may either be chrome-plated, or it may be permanently colored with a tough, fused plastic coating electrostatically bonded to the tube. However, the concept of the invention is not limited to any particular material or coating for the tube.